


Anders!

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Fenris finally gets his mage back, and he's more than a bit overwhelmed.Fluffy fluff and sequel/fix-it to kittenmage'sIs He Coming HomeandThrough The Looking Glass.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_hate_mages_No_you_dont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/gifts).



> No one asked me to write this, but after the fix-it for the original angstfest was just another angstfest my muse would not let me in peace until I wrote it. 
> 
> In case you didn't read the drabbles this is based on: Anders is left in the Fade, and Fenris is left at Skyhold to grieve for him. Anders slays the Nightmare Demon though and fights his way through the Fade and back to his beloved elf, who first mistakes him for a demon before finally recognising him for who he is.

 

„Anders?“

Somewhere in his alcohol-addled mind it had registered that no, this could not be a demon, not like all the others before it. It simply could not. Demons would not pretend to be Justice. They only ever were just Anders. Just Anders....

_Anders,_ who now was very close. Anders who had these wonderful eyes that were looking at him so sadly. Anders, who had the tiny mole behind his ear that Fenris always saw when he buried his face in his neck. The mole the demons never managed to reciprocate. Anders who smelled so much like Anders that Fenris wanted to cry. Anders who was now inexplicably in Fenris' arms, or Fenris in Anders', Anders who was so close, so wonderful, so close so warm so _Anders_ \--

 

There was sobbing somewhere in the room and it sounded like it was coming from where Fenris had hidden his face in Anders' chest but that couldn't be, Anders' chest would not cry.

_I have missed you,_ Fenris wanted to say, but all his mouth was producing was „Anders.“

_I have grieved for you for a long time._

„Anders.“

_I cannot live without you._

„Anders.“

_I will not let you go somewhere on your own ever again._

„Anders.“

_I love you_.

„Anders!“

_I thought of ending myself so I could be with you again._

„Anders.“

_I have missed you so_.

„Anders.“

 

And then the ground was gone from underneath his feet and there were hands at his thighs that he immediately recognised at being Anders' and he wrapped his arms and legs around the mage and just _clung_ to him as the world around them started to get a big wobbly and was suddenly moving.

_We're walking_ , something in his mind supplied, but he did not even care. He was with _Anders,_ that was all that mattered.

_Fool mage_ , he wanted to say, and all he heard coming from his lips was „Anders“.

He didn't know for how long it went on, his face hidden in his mage's shoulder as the world swayed around him. He wanted to ask so many things, tell him how much he had missed him, scolding him for leaving him, but all he could seem to say was the mage's name, over and over and over again as he clung to him for dear life.

And he was his life, he realised even through the alcoholic fog in his brain. Anders was his life. He hadn't truly lived since he had gotten the news that he was gone, hadn't done anything but drinking, hadn't desired anything but numbness to take him until he ceased to feel. Ceased to feel the pain and the hole in his chest where the news had ripped out his heart more efficiantly than he had ever ripped out a slaver's heart.

But that was all in the past now, he had his Anders back. His mage, the only one he cared about. The only one that mattered. The only one that he would give everything to protect.

 

The world tilted, and his head and back hit something soft, like fabric, and he whined a little as he felt the mage trying to extricate himself from his arms. He would not let go. Maybe if he let go it would just be a dream. Maybe if he let go Anders would disappear again.

 

The mage in his arms shifted around a bit, and then a blanket was pulled over them and those warm mage arms wrapped around him again and he was _safe_ and sound and Anders was with him and that was all that mattered. He buried his face deeper in Anders' neck and inhaled the other's scent.

It didn't matter that Anders also reeked of grime and gore and of something unsettlingly otherworldly, he smelled like _Anders_ and that was all that registered in his brain. Anders' smell, Anders' warmth, Anders' voice, though he did not understand what he was saying. He just knew that he was speaking, and he could cry because he thought he would never hear that voice again.

 

He clung tighter, buried himself in the mage as if he wanted them to melt together, to be one so they would never be separated again. And maybe that would be the best option, but even he realised that was not really a feasable thing. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell the mage again how much he meant to him, that he was glad that he was back.

 

„Anders.“

 

This time he was sure he heard a chuckle coming from his favourite person, and he attempted a smile in return while closing his eyes, just to bask in the glow that was Anders for another little while.

 

######

 

When he woke, he had a pounding headache that made him want to rip out his own brain and he was lying very crookedly, his cheek squished into something that felt like metal and like it was trying to push out his teeth by pressing into his jaw.

He blinked and slowly raised his head to stare at the offending thing in his bed. The offending thing turned out to be a metal ring fastened to a rather feathery garment... which was wrapped around...

 

„Anders!“

 

The mage in question promptly opened his eyes, looked around for a moment and when his eyes fell on Fenris, his whole face lit up. Fenris was convinced that the sun could never shine brighter than his mage's smile, and he leaned into Anders' hand as it came up to cup his face.

„Awake again, love?“

That voice... Oh, how he had missed that voice.

„It seems I am, my mage“ he murmured, and when Anders slowly sat up he did not move, so their lips met in a soft kiss, and then they were sitting there wrapped up in each other's arms, Fenris still half in Anders' lap, and they were kissing.

 

A soft cough from the door had them looking up again and there was Varric, preteding his eyes were not puffy and red and like he wasn't beaming at them like he had found a particularly precious gem.

„You two need to eat. And to bathe.“ He came forward and put down two plates on the nightstand. He seemed to want to linger for a bit, but something in Fenris' eyes made him smile instead and leave the room again without another word.

 

Before Fenris could go back to simply kissing his mage silly, Anders had reached over and had taken one of the plates.

„He's right, love, we should eat. I haven't eaten anything in...“ He trailed off and simply shook his head.

Fenris bit his lip, suddenly feeling guilty. Anders must have been through a horrible time, must be traumatized and in need of comfort, and the only thing that he did was get drunk and cling to Anders like a useless heap of meat. Maybe he was just another burden in Anders' life...

 

„Hey. You need some too. And come back to me from wherever you've gone.“

Fenris looked at Anders again, and he saw the acceptance in those eyes, and the love, the happiness that was in them despite everything he had been through. He was so happy to see Fenris again that it was stronger than all the pain he had been through? Even though Fenris had been a mess, had threatened him, and tried to strangle him with hugs, had slept on him in full armour?

He leaned against the mage and stole a piece of bread from his plate. He would need to stop drinking.

There was so much to be said, but for now they just sat there, Fenris leaned against Anders and Anders petting Fenris' hair as they ate, slowly but surely devouring everything on the two plates.

When they were finally done and Anders started to peel himself out of his clothes with a comment about really needing a bath, Fenris stood and took Anders' hands, opening his mouth to say something again. Maybe this time it would finally work.

 

_I love you._

„Nothing could be worse than living without you.“

 


End file.
